untitled
by Masked-Writer-In-Disguise
Summary: KankKiba 'Dry heat was easy to deal with; one just has to try their best to stay cool in fully covering clothes and stay hydrated. The humidity on the other hand... It's a different story.' T for language.


_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise:**__ Hello! This is probably the last thing you all want to see from me, but where I live, we are having unseasonal weather. It's usually pretty cool here, but it's 95 degrees Fahrenheit and my house and school do not have air conditioning, so I'm melting… It's not at all pleasant. I have horrible heat headaches, too, so I'm surprised I was able to write anything… Well, here it is._

_**Disclaimer: **__Do you still expect me to own it? Is this still called FANfiction? Well, I obviously don't own it, now do I?_

_**Inspiration:**__ super mega heat wave (with super high humidity) in a climate that is highly unused to it…_

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

untitled

_By: Masked-Writer-In-Disguise_

Kankurou groaned and pushed Kiba off him, immediately sighing in relief as slightly cooler air washed over his overheated form. His lungs drank in the air selfishly, but the puppet master couldn't really bring himself to care much about it; it was too freaking hot. Kiba shifted in his sleep back onto Kankurou, who pushed the younger male off him with a grunt of irritation, causing Kiba to let out an unconscious whine. Akamaru shifted closer to the pair and Kankurou could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. If it weren't for the fact that he was in Kiba's home with Kiba's over protective mother and sister and their wolf pack just beyond a door made of thin imitation wood, the Suna-nin would probably already have gotten rid of the thin sheets, but he was currently naked and a crazy female dog trainer was just down the hall and had a habit of waking Kiba up.

The windows were open and there were fans blowing, but there was no air conditioning of any sort, not out here, and Kankurou was just about ready to pull out his hair by the roots.

Now, understand that Kankurou had no problem with the heat. Oh, no; heat was not the issue, not at all. He lived in the freaking desert after all. No, the problem was the fucking humidity. Dry heat was easy to deal with; one just has to try their best to stay cool in fully covering clothes and stay hydrated. The humidity in the heavily forested areas clung to people's skin and invaded their lungs and gave off the gross 'I've-been-working-out-all-day-and-I-really-really-really-need-a-shower-right-now' kind of feel. How the inhabitants of Konoha failed to grasp this, Kankurou had no clue, but he was fucking dying and Kiba just wouldn't stop trying to cuddle!

The puppet master pushed Kiba off him for the nth time and reached over to the bedside table for the water bottle he knew he'd left there. Upon finding the green bottle, the man proceeded to gulp down the cool water, admittedly much better tasting than anything found in the desert. The large dog shifted closer again and Kankurou kicked the dog back down to where he was supposed to be, but not in a way that would get Kiba super angry at him; just a polite little nudge that happened to move the gainormous animal. The dog then proceeded to snort and stretch out, covering quite a bit of Kiba with his over-sized furred body.

The puppet master let out a frustrated growl and untangled himself from Kiba yet again, sitting up and moving to stand in front of the nearest fan which was attached to the nearest window, the fact that he was quite naked never even crossing his mind. He didn't give a fuck right now. Whenever he was in Konoha in the summer, Kankurou rarely got any sleep _(and part of that was Kiba's fault; Kankurou's hands just couldn't stay away from that skin…usually)_, mostly because of the humidity making everything unbearable and clingy. Sure, going to the beach with Kiba was fun, but it was only a temporary solution to the never ending haze that settled over the Leaf village this time of year. It was horrible and Kankurou couldn't really understand why Temari would rather spend most of her time here rather than at home with her brothers and Baki-sensei.

A dull ache, like someone was slowly pressing into his temples and twisting ever so slightly, formed behind his eyes and brought his vision slightly out of focus before quickly refocusing. The man briefly wondered if he should put his glasses on, but decided it really didn't matter.

Kiba grumbled something behind Kankurou before saying quite clearly, "Kankurou, if yer gonna be naked, be naked in bed." _With me_ was left out, but Kankurou knew he was thinking it.

"Too hot," Kankurou replied shortly. His temper got riled up over the stupidest of things when he was cranky and sticky and tired, and he really didn't want to fight with Kiba over something as stupid as words.

"Don't you come from Suna?"

"The heat here and the heat there are completely different. Have you ever been to Suna?"

"Nope," Kiba replied amidst the shifting a rustling of cloth. Kankurou turned around and watched his lover remove the sheets and push the dog back down to the end of the bed. "Stupid dog; stay at your end or sleep on the floor."

Kankurou snorted and turned back to the fan, massaging his temples slowly, as if rubbing his head externally was going to get rid of the mother of all heat headaches. The swishing of fabric and the padding of feet sounded behind Kankurou, and he turned his head just as Kiba wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and rested his chin casually against Kankurou's shoulder. Kiba planted a kiss against the side of Kankurou's neck and the puppet master turned to better kiss the younger man.

"C'mon, you need to sleep," Kiba murmured when they parted.

"Too sticky."

"That's never stopped you before."

Kankurou chuckled and rubbed circles in Kiba's upper arms. "That's a little different, mutt."

Kiba raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but didn't say anything except, "Just try? We're training with Shino tomorrow, and you'll need to be rested."

Kankurou paused before saying, "Get the dog off the bed and we'll give it a shot. It's too hot to have more than two occupants in one bed… especially if one of them has fur…"

The dog trainer rolled his eyes and separated from Kiba, shooing Akamaru off the bed and patting the place where Kankurou belonged. The puppet master reluctantly left the cool breeze of the fan and stepped into the humid air of the rest of the room, settling himself down next to the young lover he rarely got to see, trying to get comfortable to make the younger man happy.

Silence echoed through the room, punctuated by the snoring of Akamaru and the whirring of the fans before it was broken be Kankurou's sleep sentence, "Next time, you come to Suna. The nights cool down at least."

Kiba snorted and promptly fell asleep, leaving Kankurou to battle against humidity and heat alone.

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise:**__ Okeeday… Y'all know the drill… I'm too tired to beg, so I won't…_


End file.
